


She'd Always Hated Sundays

by supergrover24



Category: Alias
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-04
Updated: 2004-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24/pseuds/supergrover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_researchminion"><a href="http://researchminion.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://researchminion.livejournal.com/"><b>researchminion</b></a></span> requested <i>Syd/Weiss. Syd/Weiss. Syd/Weiss. Phrase-- She'd always hated Sundays.</i> which turned into 381 words and no dialogue. *g*</p>
    </blockquote>





	She'd Always Hated Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: [](http://researchminion.livejournal.com/profile)[**researchminion**](http://researchminion.livejournal.com/) requested _Syd/Weiss. Syd/Weiss. Syd/Weiss. Phrase-- She'd always hated Sundays._ which turned into 381 words and no dialogue. *g*

For as long as she could remember, she’d always hated Sundays. When she was little, her dad was never around to take her to the park like all the other little girls. As she grew up, her dislike of Sundays became less centered on her father and more centered on the fact that Sundays were the day before Mondays, and everyone knew those were the worst days of all.

In college, Sundays meant finishing all the work that should have been done during the prior week, but wasn’t, because she was trying to “save America” with Sloane. Time passed, and Sydney started to like Sundays because of Danny and their trips to the park, even though most times he got called to the hospital and she was left in the park alone, watching fathers and daughters fly kites and play catch.

Sundays were never the same after Danny.

Vaughn’s insistence on a morning run through the park did little to make her like Sundays either, but time alone with Vaughn was few and far between, so she smiled wide and listened to him talk as they ran. It was better than running alone.

Sundays definitely were not the same after she died.

Sydney imagines that Julia loved Sundays. Probably lazed around in bed with Simon (or maybe even Sark, if the looks he gives her are anything to go by), or did God-knows-what for The Covenant. She wonders if that’s why it’s so much easier for her to kill someone now—it was programmed into her, even if she can’t remember it.

Now, though…now Sundays are better.

Sunday mornings mean doing _The New York Times_ crossword over bagels and coffee. Sunday afternoons mean wandering the flea market, looking for early editions of books from her childhood. Sunday nights mean a homemade dinner and good wine and even better friends.

Sundays are for looking at Eric in a whole new light, wondering when she stopped thinking of him as Weiss—a place she never even got to with Vaughn. And as she fights with Eric over the last spoonful of rocky road ice cream in the pint they share while watching _Casablanca_ for the fifth time together, she realizes something important.

She’s always hated Sundays, but she thinks she loves Eric Weiss.


End file.
